


Death for a Lover

by SlytherDrina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cruel Harry, Dark Harry, F/F, F/M, Harry loves Death, M/M, Mind Games, Psychopath Harry Potter, Romance, Sane-Turned-Crazy Draco, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Therapists, Therapists disregarding their duty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherDrina/pseuds/SlytherDrina
Summary: Five-year-old Harry had a run in with Death, that turned his life around. The Boy-Who-Lived can't get enough near-death experiences, so he takes things into his own hands. Harry loves Death in any form and Dr. Edward Falls decided to ignore the rules and get to the bottom of the mystery that is Harry Potter. But what worries the Hogwarts students is this: is it safe to date the Wizarding World's most eligible bachelor? Is he a Death omen? Or is it just a series of coincidences?Warning: languageI suck at summaries





	Death for a Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue. That's why it is so short and lacks dialogue. The actual chapters will be longer and more interesting

Baby Harry was confused. The joy on his parents' faces was changed into fear and panic. His daddy ran downstairs for something as Harry was swept away by his crying mother. Harry never saw his momma cry. What was happening? 

He was placed in the crib when he felt it. The eerie sensation, that took over the house. It was frightening and addictive at the same time. The alien feeling made Harry tear up. But why? It was the most pleasant feeling the boy ever felt.

A reflection of intoxicating green light flashed over the house, accompanied by a loud thump, a horrified scream, and a high cold laugh. The feeling intensified and goosebumps appeared on baby skin. Then an unfamiliar man walked in.

It was following him in the shadows. 

Mother was screaming and pleading with the man, but Harry couldn't care less. He felt dazed by It and could barely breathe.

A flash of green light blinded Harry for a moment, but when his vision cleared, he saw his mother, lying in front of the crib. A man, the one his parents were so afraid of, stepped over her body. He looked at the baby, and Harry immediately liked him. He brought It around everywhere he went. 

The guy raised his magic stick and aimed it at the boy's head. Will he cause the green light again? Harry thought impatiently. Sure enough, the newcomer shouted something on the top of his lungs, which was followed by the toxic beam with a rushing sound. 

Harry stopped breathing.  
He couldn't thank the man enough.  
The beam hit the baby's forehead and a blissful feeling came over him, making him slip into utopia.  
The next thing Harry knew, he was in unbearable pain.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfic ever. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Plain hatred will be either ignored or laughed at
> 
> Please tell me what you think of the beginning!
> 
> I know where the story is going, but the beginning is kind of tricky to write. The second chapter is almost ready!


End file.
